


Ha ha! I am the Bracelet Ghost!

by PlotBunnyDumpsterFire (AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016)



Series: Self-Indulgent Danny Phantom Crap [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amnesia, Isekai, Mystery, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Crack, Sporadic Updates, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/PlotBunnyDumpsterFire
Summary: The real world was temporarily Thanos-ed out of existence. Well, the ghost thing with wings says that's not entirely accurate; but they are trying to patch things up.All they had to do was wait in the neat little cornee of the white void.Funny how humanity in general can fuck up even something as simple as that.
Series: Self-Indulgent Danny Phantom Crap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121852
Kudos: 3





	1. Double Isekai

The sky was dark, a gradient of deep blue and yellow tinted sky. Some stars are already peeking out somehow despite all the light pollution. The traffic looked like hell, but it also meant a Friday, which meant she was finally _done_ with _everything_. All she had to do was get on the bus, go home, fiddle with her outdated loom bands, and maybe pass out.

One moment, Emily had been walking across the road

then suddenly she was in a white void. Feeling vaguely winded.

"What the heck," Someone said beside her. She blinked, confused.

There was a lot of people in the white void. It feels like one of those concerts on TV, but on a much larger. And more annoying; they're all panicking, yes, but they were all being needlessly noisy about it.

Do you see Emily screaming randomly? No.

Then some guy in a Slutty Thanatos cosplay popped out of existence.

Everyone cried out in shock, some a bit later because they probably didn't see it him at first, but Emily just gave it a dead fish eye stare.

It had been a long exam week.

Full of projects to pass, requirements to fulfill, thesis to finalize and present and defend.

She's fourteen, looking forward to graduating high school early.

She literally just wanted to go home.

Slut!Thanatos explained what happened.

While ignoring the raised hands and yelled "What did you say?" and "What's that?" Those were mostly old people asking.

Slut!Thanatos relied too much on pop culture to explain things. It's much easier to understand for her generation, but this was just flat out rude and inconsiderate.

Should she care? Probably.

Should she do something about it?

Maybe if she has nothing to do.

She tries to sit down, prepare herself for the incoming info dump. Instead, she floats.

"Your bodies are also destroyed, so we'll have to remake that to the very last detail as well!"

Um.

She fiddled with her bracelet anxiously. "So something glitched, then our timeline slash dimension got Thanos-ed out of existence by accident?"

Slut!Thanatos made a _ehhh_ gesture. "More like we accidentally pressed Ctrl+Z on you. With no Ctrl+Y function available. Don't worry, you guys can just wait here for a bit while we remake the entire thing. Any questions?" A lot of hands were raised. "Ones that aren't about religion. I ain't answering if you'll get mind wiped for learning too much shit. Again."

"Excuse me?"

"Some of you saw the Ancient Seal™ and stared into the Devil's eyes. One of you had a staring contest, the _nut, you know who you are,_ the rest just had an existential crisis and tried to puke ecto crap." He made a face. "Much more convenient to wipe your memories than calm you down."

That explained the gap in memory.

Insert more dissatisfied sounds from the crowd.

The whole "recreate the entire Universe and Earth history" is a long thing to do. Like, it took seven days to get to the point when primates were created, to it's probably two weeks. Well, two weeks in white void time, it's probably _quadrillion_ years equivalent to what's happening on Earth.

Two weeks of waiting in a white void.

Two weeks of what could have been her rest day.

(Slut!Thanatos doesn't care if teens give him glares that can curdle blood.)

At least, that's what it was supposed to be, if a portal didn't open.

Some idiots just. Blindly charged into it.

"Hey wait!" Slut!Thanatos cried.

Okay.

So that obviously wasn't the portal where they'd get sent home.

Some are pulled away. Some managed to escape.

Unfortunately for Emily, who had stayed still earlier, she was swept up in the crowd and got dragged into the portal as well.

The place was green first. With green and blue and red people who looked like souls too. She had three seconds to wonder if this was hell before a part of her immediately denied that.

But another portal open, a shockwave crackling across the realm she was in and deep in her soul.

And then there was a suction force.

Another portal?!

Motherfu--

Before she got her wits together, she was already flying out of the green-lit place, through the walls, away from the horrible scent of flesh and undead.

It's a city. Town. Place.

Amityville or Danville or something.

She's a ghost that doesn't get hungry. Or need anything concerning biological function.

Good news? Ghost powers.

Invisibility is pretty cool, and she gets to pull a couple of pranks and rescues with little consequence. And manipulation of paper and rubber bands in particular aided in that endeavor. Oh, and flying. She's half-sure she left her spine somewhere in the cloud back there.

Bad news? She got bored pretty quickly.

She's a ghost who is hyper, can't sleep, and is also a teenager addicted to fanfiction and can't access any kind of decent fanfiction with her current tools because it's _2004_ , wherever she is. Her fandoms aren't even there yet, much less--

Well.

At least there's TV? The local news seems much more fun than her own world had been. Less deaths too! Ghost heroes exist, so she might have entertained the idea of ending up in Marvel or something.

Then she talked to some ghosts later on and learned that the superhero ghost dude was Danny Phantom.

...

She has no idea what she's gonna do.

Aren't most SI-OCs the ones who are, like, super fans of the show? Or have a good idea of it? Or watched some episodes?!

Not...! Her...?! Someone who might have had a crush on the ghost dude cartoon character, but didn't know shit because the last time she watched it, it was in 2007! Barely five years old!

It's been a _decade_ since she even last _watched_ a Nickelodeon show!

It's even in the 2000s, so it _probably_ has decent plot, but the frightening thing about decent plots and characters are that they mean good stories and good stories have layers she isn't privy to.

It's a _kid_ with _powers_. Fighting baddies, saving the day. There's probably some Big Bad out there who's more powerful, with more resources or something. Or a Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Hopefully the latter, and by that she didn't mean the _2D_ one. 

You know what? Fuck it.

She's a ghost right now. With her backpack full of shit she still had for school. It also meant that her stuff was _unlimited_ now, apparently.

With a sigh, she starts duplicated her small box of loom bands. Might as well remake a bunch of friendship bracelets, just in case _The Great Existential Ctrl+Z_ had destroyed _that_ as well.

It's almost disgustingly easy to find the identity of Danny Phantom.

There was only _one_ school.

For plot convenience.

Honestly, she had straight up assumed that Phantom was his surname, but then she couldn't find surnames for Phantom, so she raided the school records and saw amongst the labelled "troublemakers" and potential "has-beens" (not really labekled, there's just a really obvious way they're arranged compared to the "popular, rich kids") five Dannys and one Fenton.

Cue facepalm. With giggle.

That is _not_ subtle at all.

Yeah, now all she needed to do was check them out for a bit, see which faces she should avoid to avoid Big Baddie and then she'll stay safe until Slut!Thanatos would rescue her.

Slut!Thanatos had wings and a couple of rosaries. But sometimes her vision would split and she'd see too many eyes, too many halos, too many wings.

And she's baby.

A _Catholic_ baby. (On paper.)

Practically high priority, right?

_"Go forward. Go forward."_

_Hm?_

"We found a ghost!"

There's two people in full body suits. The kind Emily had seen her Dad wear for contamination blarghs in metalwork. Or drugs. 2020 hasn't been a kind year for anyone.

What.

(Wait, she was born in 2002, why does she know about 2020 if she's actually 14 years old...?)

A net wraps around her.

Suddenly she stopped floating. Emily yelled in pain(?) when her butt hit the ground.

"Our first ghost apprehended!" The woman cried, giddy.

"Granted, it's not the most exciting but. Hey!"

Emily has long abandoned dignity when she flipped up skirts of random ladies days ago for shits and giggles. Everyone but her is surprised she's doing her best to roll away from the couple.

_Memories later, freedom now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really random idea I had akdnisks


	2. Like a Shikon Jewel at Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost Portal thing punched a hole into the Infinite Realm.
> 
> Or something.
> 
> And because ever action has an equal and opposite reaction, it turned into a vacuum. Of all things.

"Oh no! You're not getting away that easily!"

Of course, rolling away is still slower than the running of two long-legged people.

 _Damn Americans for being too tall,_ she internally grumbled.

Some part of herself is resigned to some form of death when they drag her net into their weird tricked-up car. Van. Thing.

They're both very chatty. The lady is very enthusiastic about vivisection. If Emily had been in a normal situation, she'd be by the woman's side, gushing about the thrill of holding a beating organ in their gloves, of using scalpel to slice through tissue to study the muscle and being careful of arteries, maybe joke about accidentally removing parts of the genitalia after mistaking them for some unimportant fat...

But she's the subject right now.

Which was bad.

She's pretty sure there was a show she once watched where some psycho got revenge by removing the anaesthesia while in the middle of the operation. The patient died from pain.

She's basically a ghost right now.

She can't die.

But she can feel pain.

She should probably start screaming bloody murder the moment she gets in the house. Hopefully within earshot of the kiddos.

Main characters have the tendency of getting into trouble, right?

Then she'll have to make herself seem like an attractive kind of trouble.

To stave off her nervousness, she starts singing Helpless from Hamilton. While tapping on the metal of the car.

(Such a sad day to realize that she should have trained her ghost powers more beyond imitating Lemillion and putting half-finished graffitis at random buildings. What if she could set shit on fire? With ghost fire! Or if ghost fire works similarly to the Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun? That probably would have been more helpful.

The nets are made of something she can't go through! She didn't even _know_ there were stuff like that! What'd they do to get this, some kind of pagan ritual? Dance under the moonlight?)

She's pretty sure the huge guy is bopping his head with the beat.

Because she has an audience, she makes sure it's maximum performance.

"Really, I don't think any of us would appreciate vivisection-ing a living human. Like, my body is literally in a coma. What if you messing with my insides destroy my connection or something before I could fully recover?"

Ignored. Again.

The entire family ended up getting distracted by some ghost.

She managed to get out of the net by using one of those scissor things used for chains but ended up discovering that she literally can't get out of the van; ghost-proofed, because she can't phase through shit, and also very much locked.

Emily throws a chair at the windows. It doesn't break.

She screams.

 _Boom_.

...if she's a ghost, will she get sued for property damages?

She frantically tried to rewrite whatever drawings were on paper. It looked like a kid's drawing, and the fact that these two parents had a kid's drawing on the wall of their damn ghost van screams Proud Mama and Papa Who Put This for Motivation.

Emily gets shot by a green ray.

"Ow!"

It hurts more than 'ow' can express.

She gets kicked into something. A door swings closed.

A sound of a lock.

Her net got upgraded to a damn cage.

She timidly offered apologies when the Dad wailed over the ruined kiddie drawings.

Her apologies got ignored. A flick of a switch. She's surrounded by solid walls of metal and a little window. Her cage got _soundproofed_. (Makes her wonder if they encountered the ghosts that screeched like little bitches to have this setting.) Except it's somehow one-sided, because she can still hear the couple.

Rude. Least they could do is apologize for _shooting_ her. Unjustly.

_Oh fuck what if the main characters are like that as well._

_That's one tall teenager._

The strawberry blonde girl was nagging who was obviously Danny Phantom. What was her name again? Jasmine? Jazzie?

She sounds a lot like someone emily would get along with. They could probably compare notes on the psychology of interrogation -- would be helpful for her fanfictions.

The parents call her Jazzie-pants.

Seeing how utterly done the girl was with the ghost crap, some part of Emily wishes that she knew how to change her appearance to normal. Then maybe she can trick her into freeing her.

(Some ghost called Spectra knew how to do that; after she was almost tricked into spilling her baggage. The bitch.)

Emily certainly knew her type; when you finally see your parents flaws for the first time and how they had impacted you and your siblings, you get angry and try to make up for that by becoming responsible and forcing yourself to grow up early. At that stage, it becomes harder to admit you're wrong, lest lose credibility in front of people you know who needed you to straighten things up.

Just like her oldest sister, Valerie.

Seeing the "I'm old enough" and "I'm mentally more mature!" playing out in front of her again is strangely painful.

Just another reminder that she needs to go home.

She glared at the window and punched it.

Fail.

Punch harder.

Fail.

She's probably doing it wrong.

She fixes her body in the cramped cage. Hoping that this would be enough to carry her weight into enough momentum, mixed with ghost strength, that it would break the sound proofing glass window and let her scream for help.

Punch, punch, punch.

Hairline fracture.

Frantic. She abandons subtlety. _Punchpunchpunchpunch_

_Crack._

Her knuckles are bleeding. She doesn't feel it in her euphoria. Her heart pounds at the sound of her captors crying out in surprise. She doesn't care that it sinks into her fingers when she pries it open.

Crunch of glass.

She screams.

"HELP, HELP, I WAS KIDNAPPED HELP--"

The parents are no longer acting happy-go-lucky, or bumbling. They aren't pleased that she tried to use their kid.

They didn't torture her. Or kick her around while she's still down. No, the woman just approached her cage while the man was behind her, pointing a weird, futuristic gun at Emily.

The woman tells her everything she planned to do to ghosts.

It's not pleasant.

 _Who the hell thought this was a_ kid's _show?_ She thought, dazed. _Then again their kid got murdered, and is fighting dead people..._ how _was this a kid's show?!_

Danny Phantom/Fenton/Whatever the fuck is their last names got curious and went down the basement to check the ghost out.

Said ghost was making friendship bracelets. Looking extremely bored.

The fact that Danny Phantom was a fucking _child_ is much more obvious in person. Along with the suspicion and distrust of the teenage ghost in the cage.

"Are you someone willing to listen to me, a 'liar ghost'?" She asks, tone slightly resigned and defeated.

He just. Doesn't say anything.

Sits there, crisscrossed legs, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm starting to understand how zoo animals feel," she snarked. " Your parents can be assholes, kid, I hope you know that."

Poor kid looked startled by her cursing, then scowled at the slight against his parents. "They're doing their best. Besides, you're a ghost. You were probably doing a bunch of evil things."

A bunch of evi--

She raised her arms in anger. The boy _flinched_. "What kind of evil things can a fucking bracelet ghost can do!?" She cried. Ugh. Forget it. "From one ghost to another, do you mind freeing me? I don't look forward to _dying_ on a _dissection table_." She's not a frog.

His eyes widen. Slightly. "You're already dead."

She snickered. "Like you, I'm not _quite_ dead."

God, she loved being dramatic. She can imagine the music, the camera zooming in on his shocked face then getting cut off by the commercial.

_We'll be right back after the break!_

Make people panic for two minutes.

Then after the commercial, we zoom out of Emily's face who was staring at the camera like she's in the Office, then you break people's brains (and hopes and dreams about another freak like Mr. DP) with the truth.

Emily tells him the "I'm in a coma and this is some fucked up soul detached from body that can't handle waking up yet" spiel.

"You're just trying to go home?"

"Yep."

"You're not gonna harm anyone?"

"Unless it's one of my old abusers, nah."

He makes her promise that that's all she's going to do. Kid looked serious about it, so she went along with it.

In a weird, shockingly unsurprising display of naivety, he lets her go.

She leaves behind a bunch of bracelets as thanks...and apology for whatever trouble he'll get into for doing the right thing.

The moment she phased into the living room, alarms rang.

There are a lot of bullet hole things. In her body. Soul. Ghost bod.

It hurts. Both physically, and something else.

The parents find her.

In her panic, she runs in the direction of the windows. There's a weird bunch of dreamcatchers hanging there. _Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen, and he's distracting his parents--_

_\--oh look a strange machine--_

The screen shimmered and she--

She!

(S)He(they)?

They passed through.

And she soared as fast as she can, without looking back.

" _Fantastic_."

The three of them watch seven ghosts retreat from the lab.

Maddie's red goggles gleamed in the ghostly light. "That's interesting. Shouldn't a ghost look similar to its own parts?" She was already planning how to recatch the same ghost again.

"Well, looks like we'll have to check the blueprint for the Fenton Ghost Catcher again!"

"Also, Danny, you're grounded. And while you're in your room, you'll be memorizing the Fenton's Safety Measures. Especially the parts about the ghosts manipulating sympathetic humans."

"Fantastic," he repeated.

She fell asleep somewhere for an entire day. She feels strangely drained. And empty. Phantom pains all over and within her.

Slut!Thanatos swoops down in a dramatic entrance that very much showed off his huge-ass wings.

Then he looks at her.

The elegance of the image was completely destroyed by what comes out of his mouth:

"What the fuck?"

Emily blinked. "Are angels allowed to curse?" She asks, curious and wary; days of seeing a ghost change appearance can do that to you.

He chuckled, still frazzled. "The language we're currently speaking is nothing more than a concept. If you heard me curse, then that's what you would perceive as the most heartfelt, shocked cry from me."

"...I don't believe you." She lies. "So why'd ya curse?"

"Your soul has been split," he says, voice regaining its horror and anger. 

"I," she slowly said. "Did not notice that. Can you help me?"

He huffed out a laugh.

And explained.

The Ghost Portal the Fentons had created punched a hole through the Ghost Zone straight into the Infinite Realms. And it made a vacuum that displaced too many souls.

Adding this trouble of over three dimensions of people getting shuffled together while they're trying to recreate her world's Earth after the accident of The Great Existential Ctrl+Z and it would take maybe half a year at best to finish.

She wouldn't know until later, but she had passed through a bunch of failed prototypes for the Fenton Ghost Catchers. It somehow split her based on the identities her soul had taken.

"You're one of the little shits that refuse to stay in the afterlife. Figures that you'll make my job harder than it already is."

"You think I _wanted_ this to happen?!"

"No, I'm just trying to complain."

Her soul being split and therefore unable to get in her body properly with no problems of some kind of spiritual imbalance fucking everything up is barely a blip on their Priorities List. Which was understandable.

"I'll try to find old documents on your past incarnations." He sighed, no dount thinking about all the extra work he has to do.

But it also meant that even though they have already recreated her body, her body will be in a comatose state.

Slut!Thanatos further explains that every single person involved, save for the powerful beings, will have this experience erased from their mind to avoid another incident of getting trauma from an accident that was their fault. Like when they said "Don't look down" and then the idiots looked down and stared past the Ancient Seal and made eye contact with an eager looking Devil. Aka, The Beast™. So if she's still split when the world is all well, he'll arrange a bunch of fake memories and fake evidence of her body getting into an accident and got comatose as a result.

"Could you at least make it cool?" Emily asks, daring not to question any more.

"If you want I can arrange for that psycho necrophiliac pedophile in your neighborhood to have run you over." He kindly offered.

" _We have someone like that?!_ Oh, wow, who am I kidding, I'm not surprised."

"...is that a yes?"

"Nah, just keep it normal and easy. I wouldn't want to make things harder."

"Thank God."

"...so was that just how whatever you said that expressed extreme gratitude translated in my brain or are you actually thanking God?"

"Yes."

_"It's not simple to say_

_That most days, I don't recognize m-"_

She screeched, dodging the pink rays from the same woman who kidnapped her before. Maddie Fenton, was it?

Yeah, she's gonna run for it.

T-There's a lot of ghosts.

Lots of shapes and sizes.

And purpose.

And trauma.

Emily has a lot of scars, she learned, when she found a mirror that worked for her.

That wasn't there before.

Then again she wasn't _split_ into some other ghosts.

She may or may not have encountered a bunch of other ghosts while trying to find the other parts of her soul.

Some big, robot guy tries to catch her for his own private menagerie. Because she's not a halfa, whatever that is, but she's someone still somehow connected to her own body. She's still somehow alive.

That apparently doesn't make sense to ghosts.

Slut!Thanatos probably has something to do with that.

Good news, she managed to pull a Danny Phantom by acting bashful and saying crap like "you want to take me home? So bold! Take me to dinner first, like a true gentleman!" and she may or may not have ran around screaming about a ghost that wants to ravish her.

Bad news? Skulker got pissed off enough by his brand new reputation in the human world that he stopped skulking around and actually shoots at her as soon as she's within sight.

Good news, she became very, _very_ amazing at running away. Or escaping in general.

Bad news, she became very, very lonely because no ghost would want to get in the way of a stronger ghost hunting its prey...unless you're Ember.

Good news, Emily found one of her soul pieces. It was a little girl in a princess outfit crying for her Mommy in one of the trucks of some guys called the Guys in White.

Bad news, she didn't even notice that she doesn't remember _anything_ about her childhood until she absorbed Baby Emily who practically ran into her arms crying.

More bad news, Emily got some memories Baby Emily apparently experienced. It's really upsetting. The kind of treatment the agents gave a weak ghost, one that had the mind of a child, a _distressed_ one at that...!

She sighs.

One down, five more.


End file.
